herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk, also known as "The Behemoth", is a member of the Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography Early Life Dunkan Bulk was created in the Assembly Tower several years ago. After undergoing training and being fledged a full Hero, he and Jimi Stringer were selected to become members of the Hero Factory Alpha Team, as they had met the expectations of Preston Stormer. On one mission, they traveled to Almaak V and solved the mystery of Almaak IV's disappearance. The Alpha Team later battled Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants, who were menacing a city. Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher, and caused the Tiger Ants to flee. The group also captured a notorious space pirate. Bulk participated in the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", and was paired with a woman named Tina. His dancing moves caused massive screaming and several injuries. ''Rise of the Rookies Recently, the Alpha Team was dispatched to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives which was being attacked by XPlode and Rotor. When an abandoned Rotor threatened William Furno, Bulk offered him help only to get turned down. When Rotor escaped, Bulk returned to the Assembly Tower. Bulk and the Alpha Team accepted a radio interview with ''Hero Factory FM, where Mak Megahertz talked to them about their battle with Cornelius Zo and gave him a brief recounting of the event, before being called off to another mission. Soon after the mission with Rotor, Bulk and Stringer were sent to clean up the destruction caused by XPlode and Rotor at an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Shortly thereafter, the Call Center received a call on their hot-line and Nathaniel Zib sent Bulk and Stringer to defend Penitentiary 1331, a prison under construction on Tantalus 5, from the henchbot Corroder. During the battle, Corroder dropped a load of metal girders on Mark Surge, who had come as reinforcements, but Bulk pushed him out of the way and took the blow for the Rookie Hero. Bulk was subsequently trapped underneath the rubble until the villain had fled and the Heroes could dig him out with a Levitation Unit. On a mission to Mekron City, Preston Stormer was attacked by Meltdown and was hit with the villain's toxic sludge. Upon returning to the Hero Factory, Zib diagnosed that the sludge contained tiny nanobots that could hijack a robot's systems. Shortly after this, Stormer went berserk and climbed up above Mission Control to the Training Spheres. Bulk, Stringer, and Furno followed him. In a confrontation atop the sphere, Stormer threw Bulk off the edge. Furno leapt down with a rope and grabbed hold of him, but the senior Hero was too heavy and slipped. Stringer, however, leapt to the rescue and pulled Bulk up to a ledge, letting Stormer get away. Bulk then joined the mission to retrieve an antidote for the nanobots, while Furno headed out into Makuhero City to retrieve Stormer. Bulk and his companions traveled to Lunar Tratix, whereupon they were immediately attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Bulk and Stringer kept the animal distracted whilst Natalie Breez found the necessary ingredient, only for the creature to focus on her, and nearly devour Surge. Luckily, Breez used her ability to communicate with nature to drive the beast away, and Bulk's group returned to Hero Factory in triumph. The antidote was subsequently administered to Stormer, who was then cured. The Alpha Team was later dispatched to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteor strike. After they arrived at the site, Thunder and Corroder climbed out of the crater and did battle with them. Zib sent the rookies in as backup, although XPlode and Meltdown arrived at the same time as they. Von Nebula then appeared in the sky. He created a black hole with his Black Hole Orb Staff that sucked up the Heroes' weapons, including Bulk's Metal Sphere Shooter. Stormer and Furno leapt into the black hole to battle Von Nebula, leaving Bulk and the others to capture the villains. The Heroes used Particle Separators to dodge the villains' attacks and stunned them. Bulk and Stringer wrapped a heavy metal bar around the villains, holding them captive. Shortly afterward, Stormer and Furno escaped the black hole, having defeated Von Nebula, and the team returned to Hero Factory in triumph. Eventually, Bulk was given the Upgrade to 2.0 form once the process was considered perfected. ''Savage Planet'' Bulk, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Alodus Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Bulk gaining the attributes of a wolf. Arriving on Quatros, the Heroes discovered that Professor Witch had been turned into a tyrant known as Witch Doctor after being exposed to the Quaza from a mysterious skull. The Heroes then came into opposition with the local wildlife and started to battle them. Personality Physically, Dunkan Bulk is stronger and tougher than all other Heroes. Mentally, he is not the smartest member and could easily be related to be the only-brawn-no-brains member of the team. He is the most active hero, with enough power to take down virtually any villain. Appearance Dunkan Bulk initially had silver and black armor, while his eyes and Hero Core were colored translucent orange. In Bulk’s 3.0 form, he retains his silver and black armor, as well as his orange eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Wolf. Weapons Bulk was originally armed with a Metal Sphere Shooter. He has also been known to use a jetpack on certain missions. Bulk currently carries a pair of Wrist-Mounted Blades, which are able to slice through nearly any material. Set Information Dunkan Bulk was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in August 2010. His product number was 7168, and the set contained 17 pieces. Additionally, Dunkan Bulk was released in a set entitled "Bulk and Vapour", which included a villain aptly known as Vapour. This set's product number was 7179 and contained 89 pieces, 21 of which were used in the construction of Bulk. The Dunkan Bulk featured in this set was nearly identical to the original Dunkan Bulk set, except for the addition of a jetpack, breathing tube, and Stringer's Sonic Boom Weapon on his right arm. This is not Stringer's weapon in the story, however. Bulk's latest form was released in August 2011 as one of the six canister sets in that wave. The set was sold under the name “''Bulk 3.0''” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2182 and contained 30 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name "Bulk 3.0" and a wolf pattern. His parts could be combined with Furno 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. Trivia *Dunkan Bulk was voiced by Christopher B. Duncan in Rise of the Rookies. *Bulk is the only member of Alpha Team that is left-handed. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Mentioned Only; Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery External Links *Dunkan Bulk Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Bulk & Vapour Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Bulk 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Sets Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011